


Treed

by volta_arovet



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/pseuds/volta_arovet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer's policy has always been: "don't climb up a tree you can't climb down."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treed

**Author's Note:**

> written for the kh_drabble lj community

Challenge [217]: Letting Go  
Title: Treed  
Word Count: 295  
Characters: Seifer and Vivi  
Notes: Mildest of spoilers for KHII, perhaps

 

Seifer's first impression was that a hat had gotten stuck in the tree, until he noticed that a kid was still attached and clinging desperately to a branch.

"Nice night," Seifer drawled.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's nice," the kid said, and he sounded even younger than he looked.

"Haven't seen you around before."

"I just moved in with my grandpa. My name's Vivi," the kid said, trying and failing to wriggle into a more comfortable position.

"I'm--"

"Seifer," Vivi finished for him, and awkwardly added, "Everyone knows who you are."

That was quite possibly the best thing Seifer'd heard all week.

"Um, if you wouldn't mind, could you--"

"My policy's always been: 'don't climb up a tree you can't climb down,'" Seifer said, and folded his arms.

"Oh. That's smart." Vivi tried and failed to swing his leg up again. "Is the kitty okay?"

Seifer looked at the base of the tree, where a tuxedo cat was carelessly cleaning a paw. "It's fine."

"Good. I'm still not that great at using Float, so..."

Seifer waited for a while, enjoying the cool night air and Vivi's persistent struggles.

"Why'd you help the cat if you knew you'd get stuck?" Seifer asked at last.

Vivi paused. "I dunno."

Seifer gave him a look.

"My friend said you don't need a reason to help someone," Vivi said simply.

"Huh." Seifer turned to walk away, pausing when he was right under Vivi. "Well, kid, when you get out of that tree, hurry to the sandlot."

"How come?" Vivi asked.

Seifer gave a smirk that turned out more like a grin. "Because Rai and Fuu will want to meet the newest member of the Committee."

Vivi fell out of the tree, but Seifer was there to catch him.


End file.
